1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slidable portable electronic device comprising a microphone, such as a slide mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide mobile phone comprises a first cabinet and a second cabinet slidably coupled on the first cabinet. The first cabinet is provided on the surface thereof with an operating unit having a plurality of operating key. The second cabinet is provided on the surface thereof with display unit having a liquid crystal display panel (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-71364). By relatively moving the first cabinet and the second cabinet in a sliding direction, the slide mobile phone can be placed in a closed state where the operating unit is covered with the second cabinet and in an opened state where the operating unit of the first cabinet is exposed. On the other hand, the surface of the first cabinet is provided with a covered region that remains covered with the second cabinet, in either state whichever the slide mobile phone is in the closed state or in the opened state.
The surface of the first cabinet is further formed with a sound collecting hole that extends from the surface of the first cabinet to an inner space, at an area that is to be exposed when the slide mobile phone is in the opened state but is not the region wherein the operating unit is provided. In addition, the first cabinet is provided on the inner space side thereof with a microphone having a sound collecting face, in a posture where the sound collecting face faces the sound collecting hole.
As stated above, with the conventional slide mobile phones, the sound collecting hole is formed in the area to be exposed when the phone is placed in the opened state, and therefore reduces the area to install the operating unit and/or the display unit. Thus, the area available to install the operating unit is insufficient, leading to a likelihood of lowering operability and visibility of the slide mobile phone.